AA: Defense Attorney's Allies
These are the Allies for the Defense Attorneys. They maybe young but they are surely helpful, sometimes be the Attorney's Co-Counsel during a trial. Maya Fey The younger sister of Mia. A Spirit Medium in Training, she hails from the Fey Family's Ancestral Home called the Kurain Village. After the murder of her sister, she was accused of her sister's murder, leading Phoenix to defend her in court. After being found not guilty, she became Phoenix's partner in his brand new law firm. Maya is the game's "Damsel in Distress" (Making Maya like Princess Peach to Phoenix's Mario) though Maya would often find herself being accused of a murder she didn't committ, having Phoenix to defend her in court and prove her innocence. In desperate situations (and to help Phoenix in his cases) she can channel her sister Mia's spirit. Despite her traditional training, Maya isn't completely out of touch with modern society. She knows how to use cellphones and is a Cheeseburger fiend (like me, JohnnyOTGS) as well as watching Television and her famorite show is Steel Samurai. She returne in Spirit of Justice where she is in the Kurai'n Kingdom to complete her Ascetic Training, but plays her role of Damsel in Distress. Ema Skye The younger sister of Lana Skye. After her sister was accused of a murder, she wanted to seek Lana's friend: Mia Fey for help. But finds Phoenix Instead and learns what has happened to Mia. But allows Phoenix to help her anyway. During the Secret Episode of the first game: Rise from the Ashes, ''Ema helps Phoenix find evidence of a scientific nature. She uses a special chemical called ''Luminol as it gives off a reaction to invisible blood stains and by using her special glasses, she can see the invisible blood. She can also use special powder which can make fingerprints visible. She returns in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and though she has failed to pass her scientific exam, she becomes a detective and even develops a hanking for a snack food called Snakoos. She even can help out Phoenix once he became a Defense Attorney again and even Athena Sykes. Pearl Fey The much younger cousin of Maya. She was the daughter of another Fey member named Morgan. But as Maya was again accused of murder, Pearl decides to help out Phoenix to prove her innocence. Ever since then Pearl alongside Maya help Phoenix in his cases. Like Maya, she can also channel Mia to help out Phoenix. She returns (older) in Dual Destinies to help out Phoenix in a secret case involving a murder of a man named Jack Shipley as she was visiting an Aquarium on her summer camp trip. Trucy Wright The daughter of Zak Gamarye, was adopted by Phoenix shortly after his disbarment. With her experience in magic tricks, she turned her foster father's Law Firm into a Magic Company. When Apollo Justice burst onto the Lawyer scene, she became his (unofficial) investigative partner, like Maya was with Phoenix. Even after her foster father became an Attorney again, she continues to help him as well as his fellow Attorneys in anyway she can. But she would also be a defendant in a case involving a murder of one of her fellow performers on one of her Magic Shows, leaving Apollo and Athena to defend her. Dick Gumshoe A Police Detective that doesn't have that much whit. Though he does jobs for mostly prosecutors such as Miles Edgeworth, but he can lend a helping hand for Phoenix and his allies. He can give Phoenix clues and even pieces of crucial evidence and even have the right information. Eventhough Gumshoe does mean well, but he sometimes can get a bit snooty if his buttons are pushed too much. He also has a tendency to fall victim to a prosecutor's unorthodox ways to manipulate and control. Trivia *Ema Skye's English name comes from her Japanese given name "Akane" which is a part of the Japanese phrase: "akane sasu sora" which means "Glowing Sky". *Dick Gumshoe's is named for the term "Gum Shoe" which is a title to new, inexperienced Police Detectives.